How To Say Goodbye
by xdetectivexoliviaxbensonx
Summary: What if "Fault" had turned out differently? How would Elliot react? Obviously, I don't own anything. That credit belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. Lucky people ...


**"Good morning star shine. The earth says hello."**

**"Even I'm eatable. But that is called cannibalism my friends. And is in fact frowned upon in most societies."**

**Ha. Yeah. I was watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the other day. Johnny Depp is amazing. But anyway … so I was also watching "Fault" the other day (the best episode ever. All E/O fans should watch it.) and this idea just randomly popped into my head. It hurt to kill Olivia (she's my favorite character …) but, alas, I had to squeeze out Elliot's opinion.**

**Enjoy … **

**Disclaimer: SVU doesn't belong to me. And believe me, if I actually did own it, Fault would've had a different ending, but certainly not this... Liv never would've asked for a new partner. But they would've got together.**

**Anywho...**

* * *

It was horrible. The scene kept replaying in my head like one of those horrid songs on the radio. No matter how hard you try, you just can't get the annoying lyrics to stop repeating themselves over and over. There was just no way that I could rid myself of the terrifying images it presented.

The knife. The slow-motion fall. The screaming, terrified people. The blood. Oh, the blood! But, as bad as that all was, none of it could even compare to the expression on her face. Her hands clutched her throat; her eyes got huge; her mouth was open in shock.

We had gotten the perp ... but at what cost?

I choked back my tears. How could I just let my partner, my best friend, die?

:Flashback:

He took off running full speed, a little girl crying in his arms. His knife was out and the tip was red. But I barely noticed. I was too busy watching as my partner fell to the floor, red liquid flying everywhere.

"Olivia!" I shouted, shoving my way through the crowd of horrified people.

There she was. She was laying in a pool of blood, grabbing at her throat to stop the bleeding. Oh her neck, there was a deep gash.

"Oh my Go! No! Olivia!" I fell to my knees in front of her.

Liv was having trouble breathing. I quickly pulled off my long, black coat and pressed it against her neck, applying as much pressure as I could in an attempt to slow the blood flow.

"This is Detective Stabler of the 16th. My partner has been stabbed. I'll need a bus here immediately." I stated frantically into my cell phone, slamming it shut after the man said that help was on the way.

"Oh God Liv. Oh no. Just hang on. Everything will be fine." Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die. "Everything will be just fine."

:end flashback:

I launched into a new wave of tears. There must have been something else I could've done. It was all my fault!

I wiped my eyes and sat up in bed. Thank goodness I was finally alone. Munch, Fin, Cragen, Huang ... even Casey, none of them had given me a moment's peace since then. I hadn't been the same ever since ... I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. Her funeral is tomorrow. I needed time to grieve in peace.

Sighing, I climbed off my bed to retrieve the two things I wanted right now.

One was a picture of me and Olivia. We had just been goofing off at the precinct when Munch had grabbed a camera and snapped the picture.

I traced my finger smoothly over the photo, and smiled at the memory. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled in the light as she laughed. My arm rested casually around her shoulders as I watched her carefully, studying her every movement. My own eyes sparkled as I smiled, just happy to be there with her.

More tears spilled from my eyes as I stared at the picture, but I did nothing to stop them. I held the picture tightly in my left hand, against my heart.

In my right hand was the other item I wanted ... needed. The last thing I would ever need. I sighed and raised the gun to my head.

I clutched it tightly, my finger now resting on the trigger.

I had never even told her how much I loved her. A single tear slid down my cheek as I silently pulled the trigger.

Bang.

* * *

**:John Munch - Point of View:**

They found him with his face down in the pillow, clinging to her picture for dear life. The note on his bedside table read:

I died for love. I missed Olivia too much to stay alive. It was my fault.  
-Elliot

You know, I'm one of those types that believe that if you are good in life, you will go to Heaven. I also believe in true love, though I haven't yet found it myself. Which is why, when there was a huge storm that night, the sky rumbling loudly every 2 seconds for 8 straight hours, I smiled happily.

It took death for it to happen, but I knew. True love stops for nothing, not even death.

Elliot and Olivia were finally together. And madly in love. Nothing could ever stop them now. And they were letting the whole world know it with this gigantic storm.

Hold your horses you two. You know, doing that may cause a love child to be on its way. And I smiled to myself.

* * *

_**And when we buried them beneath the willow ...  
the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.  
La la la la la la la.  
La la la la la la la.**_

_**- Brad Paisley & Allison Krauss  
"Whiskey Lullaby"**_


End file.
